


Turn my bones into dust

by ClayJackson



Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Chronic Pain, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Disability, Disabled Character, Disabled Eddie Kaspbrak, Forearm Crutches, I am just Throwing Tags at this bitch, Light Dom/sub, Literally have no idea how to tag this, M/M, Masturbation, Slight Foot Fetish, Watching, dom eddie kaspbrak, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: Richie wants to hump Eddie's forearm crutches, and Eddie lets him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Turn my bones into dust

**Author's Note:**

> NO IDEA how to like, Tag this. I am here to create that niche content and I will just have to make up tags myself!! Anyways yeah disabled and chronic pain and dom Eddie, as usual. Richie just loves him and finds him so hot and that applies to EVERY part of him including his mobility aids!!

"Hey Richie? Can you help me to the bathroom?" Eddie asked from the couch, carefully waving a weak hand at his husband. 

Richie hummed and looked away from the TV, looking at Eddie for a moment while his brain caught up with what Eddie said. “Of course, babe,” he said with a soft smile.

The weather had been slowly getting worse all week and the skies finally opened up. The pressure drop dug deep into Eddie’s loose joints and caused a nasty flare to hit. They expected it, but it didn’t make it less shitty to be in pain and curled up on the couch all day, having to ask his husband to help him with things.

Richie stood up and held out his hand, waiting for Eddie to unravel himself from the blankets he’d cocooned himself into. He gently pulled Eddie to his feet, kissing his forehead as he held on to help him balance. 

He tried to gently guide Eddie to the bathroom, but halfway there Eddie stumbled and Richie wasn’t prepared for it. With one foot in the air, he was thrown off balance by the sudden weight Eddie put on him. They both yelped and grabbed at each other, struggling for just a few seconds before they were able to get their feet firmly back on the floor. 

The ache in Eddie’s bones winds it way through his limbs as he clings to Richie’s arm, taking a few breaths to calm down from almost falling. “Can you get my crutches? Those might be easier,” Eddie asked. 

“Yeah,” Richie replied as he walked over to where his crutches were propped up by the doorway. He smiled at the small silver and gold details Eddie has decorated onto them to tell which was the left from the right. It was one of those little things that was just so  _ Eddie. _

Handling any of Eddie’s mobility aids always felt intimate. Hell, more intimate than when they were just banging. His ass and cock were just his ass and cock, but his crutches were so much more than just that. The crutches were freeing for Eddie. Yeah, he still hurt, but it allowed him to be more independent. They let him get around either on days when he wanted to walk, or when he was going out on his own and didn’t have Richie to push his wheelchair for him. 

“Here you go, baby,” Richie said as he handed the crutches to Eddie with a kiss. 

“Thank you, sweetie,” Eddie said back, taking his time to slot his forearms through the cuffs and grabbed the handles. The crutches shifted the weight from bearing down on Eddie’s dainty ankles to his forearms, distributing the weight more evenly and stabilizing him. 

Richie hovered behind Eddie as he walked to the bathroom, squeezing down the hallway with the crutches. He looked down at them, watching how Eddie moved them to walk. It was interesting how he moved on them, the way it looked like one of those steampunk styled machines people made. There was a clunky elegance that he liked. 

_ I want to hump those.  _

The thought sparked into Richie’s mind out of nowhere and his face flushed. He was thankful Eddie was in front of him so he couldn’t see. He felt his cock stiffen a little in his pants. 

He felt mixed emotions when he got turned on by things related to Eddie’s disabilities. On one hand, it was  _ Eddie _ . His mobility aids weren’t any different than his shoes or coats or cars. They were just another part of him that he used every day. It wasn’t weird to get hard seeing Eddie’s expensive shoes and thinking about grinding his cock and balls against those, so it shouldn’t be that different to think about doing the same to his crutches. 

On the other hand though, Richie didn’t want to be one of  _ those  _ people. He didn’t want to fetishize Eddie’s disability like a devotee. It wasn’t necessarily the fact that Eddie was disabled that turned him on, it just opened up so many opportunities for weird shit for them to try. And he had to admit, he always felt smug when some douchebag in public infantilized Eddie and he could think back to all the times Eddie fucked his face in that same wheelchair. 

Eddie opened the bathroom door and flicked on the light, crutch bouncing against the door and wall. He slipped his arms back out of them and leaned them against the wall before pushing his pants down and sitting on the toilet. “God, I can’t wait for this flare to be over,” he said, dragging a hand down his face. 

Richie nodded as he leaned against the sink, looking down at Eddie’s crutches. “It’s the weather, it’ll pass soon.” He stuck his foot out and touched one of the crutches with his toe.  _ God, it would be really hot to hump those.  _

“I know but it still hurts now,” Eddie said as he relaxed, and Richie was so distracted he didn’t even make a watersports joke as Eddie pissed. “What are you staring at?” 

“Hmm?” Richie said as he dropped his foot, looking down at Eddie. “Oh, I was just thinking.” 

“While stroking my crutch with your foot?”

Richie’s face flushed as Eddie looked at him. “I was just…” his words got stuck in his throat and he had to swallow before continuing. “Thinking about humping them.” His voice trailed off into a mumble. 

Eddie’s mouth dropped open as he processed Richie’s words, slowly turning into a smile. “You want to hump my crutches?” he teased up at Richie. 

“Yeah,” he said, his mouth suddenly dry. Usually he would tease and try to dodge the question, but he was  _ really  _ turned on by the idea of fucking Eddie’s crutches. 

Eddie smiled and hummed as he stood up and got himself taken care off, hissing as he had to pull his pants back up. 

_ I should help him. No, he can do it himself.  _

He washed his hands and grabbed his crutches again, slotting his arms back into the cuffs and leaning forward towards Richie. “Mmm, I’d like seeing you do that, Rich. Do you want to?”

He nodded eagerly, his trash mouth out of words at the moment.

“Yeah?” Eddie asked, grinning at him as he swayed slightly. “Help me to the bedroom, baby.” 

Richie did, more of just following and hovering around Eddie than actually helping him at all. His cock was  _ so  _ hard and he felt dizzy. 

Eddie flopped down on the bed with a groan, grimacing as his hip twinged. “I’m in a little too much pain to get horny,” he said as he carefully moved to get himself comfortable. “But I would  _ love  _ to watch you, big boy.”

Richie groaned softly as he stood at the side of the bed, hands messing with the hem of his shirt to keep from grabbing his cock right there. “That’s okay, we don’t really have to do this. We can do it another time.”

“No, I want to watch you hump my crutches. Might even let you cum on them and lick it up if you’re real good,” Eddie said, holding him in a stern gaze. Richie was too polite about Eddie’s boundaries, and it was frustrating and endearing. 

Richie knew too, but he would rather be safe than do something Eddie didn’t want. He had to learn how to trust Eddie’s decisions to know what he wanted, and he was working on it. He nodded, shifting on his feet as Eddie stared at him. 

“Take your clothes off,” Eddie ordered, voice slipping into Dom mode. 

He rushed to do so, pulling his shirt off and dropping it on the floor where it was quickly joined by his pants and underwear. His breathing was shaky as he looked at Eddie, cock hard against his thigh and flushed with embarrassment. 

“That’s a good boy,” Eddie said as he shifted a little more on the bed, slipping his crutches off and laying them next to him. “You want to fuck my crutches, baby? You’re going to have to do the work yourself, I don’t have the strength to do much.”

Richie nodded again, hands clenching at his hips as he tried to control himself. “That’s okay,” he said through his tight throat. Oh god he was so turned on. Eddie was really going to let him hump and fuck his crutches and maybe even cum on them. 

“Mm, then come here baby. Crawl up on the bed and fuck my crutches like you want.” Eddie was relaxed back against the pillows, his body still aching but not enough for him to give up on watching Richie do some  _ weird  _ sex stuff. It gave him something to distract himself for a little. 

Richie clambered onto the bed, throwing his leg over the set of crutches and sat on his knees. He swallowed hard as he trembled, looking down at the shiny black metal and those bright accents. He looked back up at Eddie, opening his mouth before closing it again. His brain was too overwhelmed, it went blank. 

“Go on, Rich. Fuck them and hump them however you want,” Eddie said, winking at him and nudging at his knee with his toes. 

He shivered and bit down on his lip, nodding slightly as he looked back down at them. He held the crutches together as he lifted them up high enough for him to actually grind onto. A gasp left him as the cold metal touched his balls, and jumped back for a second. He groaned deep in his chest as he lowered himself again, taking in a shaky breath as he pressed into the cold this time. 

“Aw, are they cold? Too cold on that poor cock and balls of yours?” Eddie teased. He might not be able to help physically, but he could still dirty talk. 

Richie nodded, rocking his hips to drag himself across the cold metal. “It’s so cold, I didn’t realize how cold they would be. But fuck, that just makes it hotter,” he said, getting his voice back. 

“Does it feel good though? Humping my crutches like that?” 

He nodded again, bucking his hips slightly. He was so turned on, if Eddie kept talking to him he could already tell he would cum fast. “Yeah, a little. It’s weird and kind of uncomfortable, but the act itself makes up for it.”

“Oh yeah, Rich? Tell me why you like fucking yourself against my crutches,” Eddie said, staring into Richie’s face. 

Richie whined softly. He hated when Eddie asked him to talk about things, it made it so much harder than just babbling whatever came to his head. Having to explain things actually took  _ thoughts. _ “It’s just so... _ weird.  _ I feel like I’m being weird sometimes when I get turned on by things about your disabilities, but I also know you don’t want me ignoring them or treating you like you’re fragile, but fuck it’s just so personal and intimate.”

Eddie groaned softly as he listened to him. He was half hard himself but didn’t feel like putting in the effort to actually get himself off. “I like that you get turned on by my disabilities. You’re not  _ weird  _ about it. It makes me feel better about them, makes me feel less like a uh,” Eddie trailed off, knowing how much Richie hated him calling himself a burden. “What’s so intimate about it, baby?” 

“It’s just,” Richie started before getting an idea. He spread the crutches apart slightly before slipping his cock between them and groaning loudly. Having the pressure on either side of his cock felt good. It felt like some sort of weird and fucked up fleshlight. 

“It’s just what, Richie?” 

“It’s such a part of you, but not? Like, it’s like your shoes and you know how much I love to grind against those. But it’s also that little bit of scandal that comes from fucking a  _ mobility aid _ . It’s like how I like fucking you in your wheelchair,” Richie rambled. 

“Oh? You like fucking me in my wheelchair?” Eddie asked, slightly surprised but not really. 

Richie nodded as he rocked his hips faster, fucking awkwardly between the metal bars. It felt so good and also humiliating and scandalous. Mobility aids weren’t  _ made  _ to be fucked or get fucked in. They learned that the hard way with Eddie’s first wheelchair. “Yeah, I like when I jerk you off or you fuck my face in a random bathroom and I get to push you back out. I love when someone tries to say some gross shit about you or ignore you and you just put on that voice you use when you’re domming me and shut them down, and I’m just standing there with a belly full of your cum.”

Eddie breathed in deeply, one hand resting on his thigh. Maybe he would try to cum. Maybe he would have Richie blow him off real quick so he wouldn’t have to do much work. “God, Rich. Didn’t know you liked it that much. If you keep being good and taking good care of me, I might let you fuck my mobility aids more often. I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Getting to hump my crutches and canes, grinding against my braces.” Eddie was thrilled with all the possibilities they could play with. 

“Oh god, yes,” Richie moaned, breathing heavily as his hips sped up. He was also thinking about all the things they could try out, all the things he had sort of thought of but never  _ really  _ put much thought into. He whined softly as the thoughts pushed him close to his orgasm, rutting against the crutches. “Oh baby, I’m close. Can I cum, Eds? Can I please cum all over your crutches?”

“Yeah, baby, you can cum. Cum all over my crutches for me, Rich. It’s going to be so hot seeing your cum against the black metal. God, next time we go out and I use these I bet you’ll just be thinking about this, won’t you? Going to cum on my crutches and then make some sort of complex out of it where you get hard thinking about other people dismissing me for them but I prove them wrong, and you can just stare at the spot that you came on because I let you?” Eddie was rambling breathlessly, turned on from his own thoughts.  _ He  _ wasn’t going to be able to use them in public without feeling that powerful thrill run through him knowing that he got dicked down better than any ableist prick that he had to deal with. 

Richie gasped and groaned low in his throat as he listened to Eddie, his words making his stomach twist with a sudden hit of arousal. His orgasm came hard and he pulled his cock out from between them to drag it on top of the crutches instead, shooting his cum along them. He moaned as he ground against them through his orgasm, putting pressure on his cock and balls and forcing every little bit out that he could. 

“There we go, that’s a good boy. So pretty, cumming all over my crutches for me,” Eddie said, licking his lips as he watched Richie. He couldn’t help but stare at the way his cock twitched and the way his cum covered the metal, sliding around the curve of them and dripping onto the sheets. They were going to have to change those before they went to bed. 

Richie was panting as he slowly came down from his orgasm, his hips twitching every now and then before he let out a low sigh and shifted up so he couldn’t keep grinding against the metal. He looked down at the crutches and let out a soft groan.  _ I came all over his crutches, _ he thought with a pulse of pride. 

“Was that good, baby?” Eddie asked, smiling down at him. He looked so beautiful after he came, all weak and breathless. 

He nodded, breathing slowly as he started to relax. “That was  _ really  _ hot.”

Eddie laughed softly, grinning. “Yeah? It was really hot for me to watch.”

Richie smiled back at him, reaching out to set a hand on Eddie’s ankle. “Thank you, baby.” 

“Mm, you’re welcome. Lick up your mess for me. I don’t want it dripping onto the sheets more than it has already. We’re going to have to change them tonight.”

He nodded again and slipped down the bed, holding the crutches underneath where his cum was dripping off of them to try and minimize the damage to the sheets. The metal was warm on his tongue, heated up from his actions. He lapped at it slowly, another hit of arousal slipping through him despite his softening cock. Every little bit of cum that was on the crutches, he ate up before sitting up, licking his lips and swallowing. 

“Good boy,” Eddie praised, a lazy smile on his face. “Want to move back to the living room and take a nap?” He knew how sleepy Richie could get after his orgasm.

“Need me to do anything for you?” Richie asked back, big blue eyes looking up at him. 

Eddie smiled softly, shaking his head. “Nah, I’m good. I’m still achy and don’t want to make it worse right now. Wanna have enough energy to cook dinner tonight instead of having pizza again,” he said with a laugh at the end. 

Richie nodded, crawling off the bed and standing up, groaning at the soft crack in his own joints. He grabbed his pants and underwear and pulled them back on, reaching out to Eddie. “Want me to help you back?”

Eddie grinned, sitting up with a groan and passing his dirty crutches to Richie before taking his other hand to stand up. “Yes please.”


End file.
